Maldicion Eterna
by Bybell
Summary: Draco tiene una maldición y va en busca de Hermione por ayuda, lo que no sabian ambos es que naceria otra maldicion de ambos....
1. Prefacio

** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Prefacio

¿Qué podía hacer en una situación como esta¿Correr¿Gritar? O simplemente seguir mi vida y fingir que nada pasaba por mi vida…_por mi nueva vida._

Aunque quisiera gritar no podría, mi garganta se había cerrado y no podía abrirse.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mi temperatura había aumentado considerablemente…no podía escapar…no de el.

Es mentira, es un sueño, es una pesadilla pensé cerrando los ojos, no podía creer lo que pasaba en mi vida. ¿Acaso el destino me seguía para recodarme lo que trataba de olvidar?

Una ronca y dulce voz rompió mis pensamientos.

-¿Esta ocupado? –dijo él sonriéndome como si no pasara nada extraño…como si su presencia fuera…_normal._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ **Nota de la autora:**_ Hola a todos :) es mi segundo fic publicado en fanfiction. Este fic es de mi pareja favorita obvio de Draco y Hermione. Nunca he visto un fic con esta idea, asi que estoy segura que la disfrutaran :) Esto es solo como algo de lo que van a leer, es como una introducción. La historia no se da en Hogwarts, pronto sabran de lo que se trata:Maldición eterna. Dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio. :)

_** Bybell**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**_

**CAPITULO 1 **

Otro día

**E**l sol salía por mi ventana, ya tenia que levantarme, sin embargo no podía. Me dolía el cuerpo me dolía todo, me dolía mi _corazón._ Era 1 de febrero eso significaba una cosa: se acercaba el 14, un día que no me agradaba demasiado.

El 14 era como una excusa para recibir chocolates, cartitas de amistad, flores de tu novio, cosas de ese estilo pero para mi eso era una tontería. Todos los días debes valorar tus amistades.

Suspiré.

Amistades…yo ya no tenía ninguna, bueno ya no tenía a mis mejores amigos: Harry y Ron. Los había perdido hace mucho por mi actitud. Era distante con ellos, estaba en una depresión en la que no podía salir…la que aún no puedo salir.

Mire mi reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama en una mesita, eran las 6 30 de la mañana, definitivamente ya me debía levantar.

Me levanté sin ganas, me mire al espejo, estaba igual como cuando deje a Hogwarts solo que ahora el pelo lo tenia un poco mas largo y unas ojeras debido a mis pesadillas. "No importa" Pensé alejándome del espejo y agarre mi ropa para bañarme.

Otro día en que trataría de sobrevivir…otro día que trataba de olvidar.

-Hermione –me gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo –¡vas a llegar tarde al colegio!

-Ya bajo –grité mientras agarraba mis cosas.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts ya no quería saber nada sobre la magia, quería vivir una vida normal. Quería ser como cualquier adolescente de 17 años. Iba a un colegio muggle.

-Buenos días –le dije a mi mama mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de algo comestible.

-Buenos días hija –me decía con una sonrisa –Hija ¿Estas segura que esto es lo _correcto_? –me preguntó mi mama preocupada.

No había nada de que preocuparse, había hecho una decisión.

-Mama –le dije acercándome a ella y con la mejor cara que pudiera poner –estaré bien, necesito alejarme un momento de todo…eso –le dije mientras me ponía mi chamarra para salir.

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, si crees que es lo correcto…

La interrumpí.

-Lo es.

Ya estaba lista para irme.

-Suerte en tu primer día Herms –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente –todo estará bien.

Asentí.

-Adiós mama –dije con un nudo en la garganta y me salí de la casa.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hola;) ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Luego sabrán que es lo que pasa en la vida de Hermione, por que ella deja Hogwarts y por que pierde a sus amigos etc. En el siguiente capitulo, aparecerá la voz de alguien que Hermione trata de olvidar. Mas aldente se sabrá la maldición que tiene Draco, si les dijera ahora no me creerían. Esperen ;) 


End file.
